My Prideshipping ABCs
by The Danvers Girls
Summary: What better way to learn your ABCs than with our favourite former Pharaoh and distant CEO? A collection of 26 drabbles based on the love, sweat, and the bloody pride between the two.
1. A is for

Okay, so I was browsing through a lot of drabble fics, and I thought, "Hey, why not make one myself?" So that's exactly what I did. 26 Drabbles with letters of the alphabet, ladies and gents.

_Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by several Anime Companies and Mr Takahashi._

**Ankle**

* * *

Yami sighed lowly, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Though the cold pavement beneath him was quite uncomfortable to lie on, it was definitely better than the stabbing pain he'd experienced when trying to stand. The excruciating agony that had shot up his ankle every single time was horrendous enough to make him wince. While Yami certainly wasn't a doctor, he was positive that his foot wasn't supposed to be sticking out at that angle.

Never again was he rescuing a cat from a Ra-damned tree. Yugi and his cutesy eyes could go straight to hell.

Despite lying helpless in the back yard, Yugi and his grandpa out for the day, being clawed to death by an angry feline and his ankle throbbing like someone had kindly smashed a hammer down on the joint several times, Yami was thankful that his situation couldn't get any worse.

Nope, it couldn't possibly get any-

"Mutou?" Came a horribly familiar, slightly amused voice.

...worse. Oh wait – it just did.

Fixing his best, most annoyed, 'Yugi-I-saw-you-eat-the-last-cookie' glare to his face, Yami turned his head to the side and stared angrily at the amused CEO standing on the nice, soft lawn next to the patio. Why couldn't he have landed there instead when the mangy beast of a cat attempted to gouge his eyes out?

"Yes, Kaiba?" He growled, ignoring the pain in his ankle. If the brunette had come to demand that they duel, again, so that Kaiba could attempt to win back his title and lose, _again_, he was going to throw the ladder lying next to him at his white coat and hope he'd see him in casualty.

"I knew you weren't completely sane," Seto remarked dryly, not moving from his spot. "But not so crazy that you decided to sleep on the _cement_."

"For your information," The tri-haired teen retaliated, leaning up on his elbows. "I have a bed, Kaiba. If I'd wanted a nap I think I would've gone inside, don't you?" Despite his best efforts to keep a calm, carefree yet intimidating frown on his face, Yami's facade was ruined when his ankle decided to demand attention. The wince managed to slide onto his face, and Seto noticed.

"What have you done now?" He asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. The strangely daunting thing about it, though, was the concern trying to hide in his sapphire eyes. Why the Ra would Kaiba be concerned? Stuck-up, _snotty_ rich-boy Kaiba, who had a million-dollar company to run, and a younger brother to hassle?

"I didn't do anything," Yami snapped, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Unfortunately, the movement jarred his now swollen ankle, which turned slightly and knocked against the patio on its side. An explosion of colours assaulted his vision alongside white-hot pain that sliced through his joint like a knife through butter, and Yami was vaguely aware of someone crying out. His body fell backwards and the tri-haired teen attempted to brace himself for the unwelcome smack of the ground, but instead, felt himself being caught by a hair of strong (and warm) arms.

"Doesn't seem like that to me," Seto's voice cut through the pain-filled haze. "What did you do, Yami?"

"Trying to get a cat from the tree," The younger murmured as the colours began to melt away. Not that he was going to let Kaiba know that – Yami was quite comfortable being held in a strange, but not unappreciated, embrace.

"Mutou", the brunette began, exasperated. "The cat managed to climb up there by itself, correct?"

"Mm-hm." Yami wasn't interested in the bloody cat anymore – Seto's voice was far more enticing.

"So the cat would've been able to get back down _by itself_."

"Mm-hm." Kaiba's voice was very low. But not so low that it sounded like gravel and sandpaper. More of a... smooth, silky baritone.

"Yami, are you even listening to- mmph! Mm..."

The tri-haired teen decided that as sultry as the CEO's voice was, he'd rather listen to Grandpa lecture him for breaking the ladder than let the brunette ramble on about cats.

Yami's ankle felt a _lot_ less painful now. He supposed that kisses _do_ make things feel better.

* * *

Well, how was it? I won't know until you review. And if anyone has any requests/suggestions for a drabble, let me know.

Until next time.


	2. B is for

_Here's the next instalment in My Prideshipping ABCs!_

**Bottle**

* * *

"Mutou!" Seto yelled, tapping his foot in annoyance. Hurry up you rainbow-haired-""I'm coming Kaiba!" came the exasperated response from the kitchen. It was shortly followed by a small yelp of surprise and a loud crash of shattering glass, causing Seto to roll his eyes.

The pair were forced together into a recycling project for their social studies class, much to the brunette's annoyance. If he'd been allowed to do it on his own, he would currently be sitting at his desk ordering many of his suit-clothed minions to recycle everything they came across. Job done, and then he could focus on more important things while they slaved away over glass bottles in his place.

Yami's annoyed sigh broke through his plotting reverie, followed by several loud crunches and then a sulky curse. Rolling his eyes, Seto stepped into the kitchen via the game store back entrance, and struggled not to laugh at the scene before him.

The younger teen was sitting in the middle of a huge pool of glass shards, a severely frustrated look on his face as well as orange juice soaking his hair. Yami growled as he pushed himself up on his hands and knees, the sticky substance dripping down onto his face. Seto's shoulders shook with laughter and he asked in a choked voice, "We're supposed to recycle empty ones, Mutou. Not pour the full ones over our head."

"You're hilarious, Kaiba." Yami spat in reply, struggling to keep the orange juice from his move as it dripped down onto his lips.

Seto could hold it no longer; with a brief chuckle, he threw back his head and let rip a strange, hysterical sound that reminded him vaguely of a hyena, one he'd never heard coming from his lips ever before. The brunette continued on like this for what felt like a few brief seconds and then closed his mouth with a snap, his face serious once more.

Yami stared at him with a mixture of shock and fear. "What?" Seto asked curtly, all traces of amusement gone - for the moment.

"Kaiba," the younger teen asked, his voice full of amazement. "Did you just laugh?"

The brunette blinked, looking at Yami seriously. "What?" He asked, a tad confused, causing the other to sigh.

"Kaiba," Yami repeated, monotonously slow. "Did you…" slowly he got to his feet, his hair soaked in sticky orange juice. "Just…" picking up a shattered glass bottle, he pointed it at Seto like an accusing finger. "…Laugh?"

The tri-haired teen looked so comical, standing there like the Pharaoh of Egypt, a bottle in his hand like a baton of commandment, soaked in orange juice with broken glass littered around his feet, that the brunette couldn't help but once again 'laugh', as Yami had called it. And this time he continued to do so, a frown apparent on the other's face as he lowered the broken bottle.

"Kaiba?" Yami asked uncertainly. "Are you well?" Seto ignored him, howling now as a trickle of orange juice ran down his nose - causing tears to come to the brunette's eyes. In response, the younger teen scrunched up his nose, blinking innocently.

Seto abruptly stopped laughing at the site of Yami's cute, bemused face. A frown made its way to his own face as he struggled with admitting that yes, the tri-haired teen was indeed nice on the eyes. As if to agree with him, Yami's tongue shot out and licked his nose quickly in an almost childlike manner.

"Let me help you with that," Seto offered, incredibly out of character, as he leaned in close to the younger.

* * *

_There you go, guys. That's two out of twenty-six._

_More coming soon!_


	3. C is for

_Update! I have an update! Woohoo! xD_

_I spent a fair bit of time trying to decide what I could use for C. And eventually, I thought, hmmm, this one doesn't come up very much..._

_Here it is!_

**Coconut**

* * *

Yami stood very still, examining the strange, round 'ball' in his hands. What was it exactly? Covered in a light brown fur (which felt delightful to his fingertips) and for some reason very hollow, the former Pharaoh was absolutely confounded.

Why did Yugi's grandpa make _him_ do the weekly shopping?

Besides, Yami had no idea if this was supposed to be on the list. Which currently had written on it "bananas, apples, tofu, sushi, noodles" – and in scrawled, messy writing by Yugi – "chocolate".

Yet here he was, holding a furry replica of a football (whatever that was), and wondering how it was eaten. Tentatively, he leaned forward and bit his teeth into the surface, only to end up rubbing his jaw a few minutes later. _Stupid football,_ Yami thought, continuing to hold it in his hands.

Despite holding a rather nasty grudge against the object for almost tearing his teeth out, the tri-haired teen was still eager to find out what it was. Turning his head and glancing around the market, Yami spotted someone who could help him in his quest.

"Kaiba!" He yelled, running towards him with the brown ball.

The CEO shut his eyes in annoyance when he noticed the short-legged teen rushing forwards with – was that a _coconut_? His eyes flew open again. Why in the world was he coming over with one of them? Not that Seto was complaining, of course. He absolutely adored them; they were his (very) secret fancy. So secret that Mokuba had spent hours trying to understand why the brunette was locked away in his room making pleasurable noises. Seto decided that seeing as he had a fairly nice height advantage, he'd pluck the coconut from Yami's hands as soon as he came over.

"Yes, Mutou?" The CEO replied, contemplating why he was in the market in the first place. Another one of Mokuba's childlike ideas which were supposed to make Seto more sociable. If it hadn't been for the two very strong facts that 1, Mokuba was his brother and 2, the black-haired child could produce enough tears to drown all of Tokyo in an extremely salty ocean, he would have forbidden the idea to be spoken of ever again.

Unfortunately, it was not to be, and here the brunette was, standing in one of the many aisles if this market, a basket hanging from his leather-coated arm.

"Kaiba," Yami repeated again, sounding incredibly dramatic. He was about to ask the CEO for advice, something he had never done before. Even Seto could sense it, as Yami noticed he looked towards him sharply, attention riveted. "I need to ask you something."

"Spit it out, then." The brunette responded, his body suddenly tense. He knew what the former Pharaoh was going to say. _Are you ready to duel?_ And of course Seto was! His deck was resting inside his secret chest pocket, while his duel disk was waiting outside with a spare, currently in the possession of two dim-witted suits. Wherever he went, the CEO was prepared for a sudden duel invitation.

"Alright," the tri-haired teen nodded, tightening his grip on the brown football. Seto knew this was incredibly important. So, taking a dramatic pause – long enough to cause the brunette's eye to twitch in a strangely amusing manner – he voiced his question.

"What is this thing anyway?" Followed by a complementary thrust of the furry object right in Seto's face.

Drawn by his desire for the coconut, the brunette grabbed it quickly, pulling it away from Yami. However, what he didn't suspect was the former Pharaoh's strange, obsessive curiosity to know the name of it, and they both toppled to the floor as the tri-haired teen gave it a sharp yank in his direction.

The coconut cracked on the ground as they fell, deciding to splatter part of its contents on the smaller teen's face.

Yami's face began to glow a beetroot red as Seto studied him. _He broke my coconut_, the CEO thought, deciding best on how to replace an entire night of slurping down the delicious liquid.

A rather unique pout caught his attention in the form of Yami's lips – which were decorated with white droplets of the substance the former Pharaoh had cruelly taken from him. _That'll do_. Leaning forward, Seto caught his lips perfectly.

* * *

_Heh heh heh, tell me if you liked it! Look out for D coming sometime whenever!_


	4. D is for

_This time, I decided to take a slightly more serious approach. As much as I love the humour, I have plans for angsty/dramatic drabbles too. If I get round to them._

_Without further ado, here's the much less comedic D...~_

**Daffodil**

* * *

Two pairs of booted feet crunched through the snow, accompanied by two sets of legs; one short, one long. Apart from the rhythmic thrum of their footsteps, all was quiet; and all was still.

Hands wrapped in gloves and stuffed into the pockets of the coat Yugi had bought him, Yami reflected on how the scene reminded him of a very sweet Christmas card, as his aibou had called them. Except for the tall, scowling CEO walking alongside him, that was. Everywhere the former Pharaoh glanced, the ground was white; the trees were white; and the sky, too, was almost white. For someone surrounded by oceans of sand, it was awe-inspiring.

Seto didn't seem to think so, the tri-haired teen noted. Forced into spending some 'bonding time' with the older Mutou ever since his brother had befriended Yugi, the brunette had reluctantly donned a warm, winter coat and Blue Eyes White Dragon scarf. Yami had decided not to comment on the latter, seeing as Seto was already frustrated at being torn away from his warm desk in a multi-story building, far away from the cold clutches of the snow.

Yami sighed softly, watching as his breath misted in the air. He was fascinated by how it seemed to fade outwards by itself, and thus the former Pharaoh repeated himself, studying the mist. His reverie was broken, however by the irritated 'ahem' of the person next to him.

"Mutou," Seto spoke, his voice coated with boredom. "I fail to see how amusing a sign of low temperature can be. Especially when it comes with the risk of pneumonia."

"I've never seen so much white before," Yami replied, half-evading the brunette's question out of pride. "Only orange. It's amazing." The tri-haired teen's breath caught in his throat as he noticed something quite unordinary, a disturber of the eternal white coating the park.

The CEO apparently replied, for the former Pharaoh heard him saying something; but Yami wasn't listening. He moved from the path they walked on – though it was hard to tell such a path existed, when it was drowned in layers of snow – and made his way to an undisturbed spot, crouching down carefully.

This clearly frustrated Seto further. "What are you doing now?" He snapped, stepping away from their line of footprints and following the younger teen. Glancing down, the brunette noticed the object of Yami's attention, and was surprised himself to see it sitting innocently in the cold snow.

"A daffodil," Yami murmured, taking his hands out of his pockets. The flower in question stood out sharply from the plain white, it's cheerful yellow hue decorating the park minutely as if a Christmas decoration, though the celebration had passed two weeks ago. It seemed perfect; until the former Pharaoh noted that its leaves had started to curl inwards, slowly darkening to brown at the curled tips. Taking pity on the dying flower, he plucked it from the ground, and stood to face Seto.

"Are you going to take it home and put it in a jar?" the CEO asked sarcastically, clearly not as enthralled.

"Maybe," Yami hedged, a little insulted. Seto's foul mood was hanging over them like a dark umbrella. "It's going to die out here in the cold." He felt strangely connected to the daffodil. From a glance, it looked strong and content – yet now that the former Pharaoh had gotten closer, it was not as it seemed. The flower was dying, slowly, and also dying alone. The latter of which he felt he could sympathise with.

Seto snatched the daffodil from his fingers. The younger teen jerked in surprise, but could only gasp in shock as the brunette dropped it into the snow, raising his foot and crushing it with a frosty crunch. "It's going to die either way," Seto replied, his voice biting more than the cold.

Yami couldn't look the CEO in the eyes. He swallowed carefully and knelt down in the snow, ignoring how it seeped through the leather he wore. Taking off one glove, the tri-haired teen protectively cradled the broken remains of the daffodil. His eyes stung slightly, growing warm while the rest of his face felt frozen.

"Mutou?" Seto asked, suddenly sounding anxious. He was suddenly down beside the younger teen, trying to keep his face stern; and failing.

Yami ignored him, closing his fingers around the dead flower. "You killed it," he whispered, aware that perhaps he was being a little childish. But for one moment, the former Pharaoh had connected with the daffodil, and he had shared its pain. Now the brunette had taken its life; for the better, he subconsciously understood, but Yami's mind didn't want to comprehend that. A flower or not, it was still a life – Yugi had taught him to respect all life.

"Leave it alone Yami," Seto murmured, forcing the younger teen's frozen fingers open and taking the remains from him. "It was an act of mercy." And to Yami's surprised, he wrapped his arms around the smaller. His head tucked against the CEO's warm chest, he could just barely hear another rhythmic thrum. The brunette's heart beat.

It was soothing to the former Pharaoh. A reminder that, although a life had been snuffed out, there was another right here beside him. Feeling less like a rival, and more like a cherished companion, Yami returned the embrace, his cheeks warm with a flattered blush.

* * *

_I hope everyone likes it. I'll start work on E sometime soon, I promise, but for now – here's D._

_Please review and give me some ideas! Thanks!_


	5. E is for

_Here's another update folks._

On we go.  
  
**Elastic**

* * *

A strange noise filled the room for half a second as Seto tried once again to continue writing his report. _Twang_. Gritting his teeth, the brown-haired teen seemed to resemble what most people would call a ravenous mountain lion; or, in Yami's terms, the Incredible Grump.

"Yes?" The younger asked innocently, fiddling with the small band in his hands. "Something the matter?" He somehow secretly hoped that Seto's insane anger at hearing the same noise at least 100 times would cause him to miss the obvious fact that Yami held the infuriating object right under his very long and obnoxious nose.

"Nothing," The CEO hissed, nostrils flaring slightly. Yami snickered, causing the action to repeat itself.

The brunette glanced down once more to the sheet of paper lying on the desk. He knew what was coming the moment he lifted a pen upwards to write. The oh-so-witty Pharaoh had decided that since Yugi had knocked himself unconscious while running downstairs to the kitchen for cookies (Seto could imagine the scene quite clearly), he would take over and torment a certain hard-working teenager at work.

Seto was not amused. _If only they hadn't banned torture chambers,_ he thought sourly.

As soon as a drop of ink was ready to fulfil its destiny – in other words, become another strikingly boring letter on a complaint form filed by Seto Kaiba – a spongy _twang_ announced itself. Evolving from hungry mountain lion to stampeding elephant, the brunette leapt up from his seat. Yami noted that the CEO even had flaring nostrils to match the grey beast's flapping ears.

"If you don't stop, Mutou," He trumpeted, fingers tightening around the pen, "The elastic band will find a rather comfortable home where the sun refuses to shine."

"Yes Kaiba," Was the monotonous reply. "I completely understand. It won't happen again."

The strangely interesting thing was, neither teen believed the Pharaoh's decision to stop pinging the elastic band, despite the threat of being personally castrated by possibly the angriest person in the world.

Clenching his fingers a little more around the poor biro, Seto seated himself on the leather throne once more. To him, Yami was becoming an annoying jester that a quick call to security would quickly get rid of. _Hopefully to the shredder, but that would be wishful thinking._

As black met white, his shoulders slumped one tenth of an inch in relief. The air was silent – not including the rather loud breathing of a particular Pharaoh who was suddenly too close for comfort.

It took several minutes of back-track thinking for Seto to realise that Yami was leaning over his shoulder and exhaling incredible amounts of air in his ear. To which he responded by growling angrily.

Surprisingly, this was followed by yet another memory ingrained _twang_.

The brunette elephant decidedly lost control after Yami invaded his territory with over-the-top breathing and a small, harmless elastic band. Leaving his set as though a rocket has been placed underneath him, the CEO snatched at the tri-haired teen's hand, trying to grapple the elastic away.

"Give it to me!" He snarled. "Right now Mutou!"

"Get your own Kaiba!" Was the childish retaliation.

After three minutes of furious finger fighting, both teens realised that their hands were entangled by one tiny, absolutely pathetic elastic band. Yami could swear he heard the thing cackling with laughter. His natural response was what any mature, patient Pharaoh of five thousand years would do in an easily escapable situation.

He yanked hard like an impatient brat.

Seto found himself toppling forward and straight into a mess of red, blonde and black hair; a small, severely short frame; and a pair of frowning lips. He froze, staring straight into the younger teenager's eyes, and waited to see his reaction.

Yami tugged at the elastic band again, clearly more frustrated with the tiny object than an incredibly hot CEO pressing him to the floor.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. Any suggestions for F will be welcomed with open arms._


	6. F is for

_I don't think anyone's quite believed what F is. Seems weird, right?_

_Well, I had a vision of a funny/cute scene and I couldn't resist._

_So without further ado..._

**Flyers**

* * *

"One hundred and forty nine..." Yami muttered, "One hundred and fifty... why am I out here doing Kaiba's dirty work?"

The highly irritated Pharaoh had left the Game shop in order to catch some fresh air – which wasn't really true, because you couldn't catch air, so to speak, but Sugoroku had convinced him to try – and had spent the morning running around with Yugi's giant butterfly net. Soon afterwards, however, a giant, Pharaoh-praying eagle known as Seto Kaiba had decided to swoop down on him without a minute's notice.

And from that moment onwards, it seemed like even the sky had decided to mock him. The morning had slowly evolved from quite warm to blistering hot, and Yami enviously watched mindless children running amok with melting ice creams in their sweaty hands. While he was stuck with a pot of glue and several million posters.

Actually, they were apparently known as 'flyers', but the tri-haired teen couldn't see any wings on them, so assumed that Kaiba was lying. Again.

To be honest, even, the picture on the poster hadn't convinced him that slave labour for the CEO was a worthy past time – it had taken several "I'll steal your God Cards" threats to accomplish that. It disgusted him that Seto had decided to place posters all over the park about a newly updated version of his virtual reality game, let alone the fact that it cost the same amount as a house to try. Yami thought having Mokuba himself pose as the Princess from the game, dress, make-up and all, was a pretty nice touch though.

"One hundred and fifty one..." The Pharaoh grumbled, starting to glue more flyers to the tree. "One hundred and fifty two..."

As if by magic, the sun suddenly disappear and Yami was left standing beneath a huge, black shadow that seemed strangely human-shaped. 'That must be the Dark Magician. I'd best thank him.' Relieved that his Duel Monster has finally answered his pleas to kick Kaiba's snotty behind, the tri-haired teen threw down the flyers and glue before leaping blindly on the man behind him.

Seto Kaiba was not pleased, Yami discovered, as he was shoved back into a freshly glued tree.

"What are you doing, Mutou?" The brunette snapped. "I asked you to post the flyers, not cling to me like a snot-nosed brat."

"I wasn't clinging!" The Pharaoh retorted. Extremely fed up of the "I'm your Godfather" attitude, the tri-haired teen lunged forward – and failed. His back remained stubbornly attached to the tree, leaving him flailing his arms like a dying goldfish out of its bowl.

"I think you've been out in the sun too long," Kaiba sneered. "You seem to think you're a bird."

"I'm stuck to the tree," Yami growled. "And it's your fault. Get me off of this thing!"

"Give me a good reason." Extremely smug, the CEO crossed his arms. '0-1 to Kaiba Corp, loser. Who's the King Of Games now?'

Sadly, the brunette was promptly defeated. "Who else will be willing to post all those posters in the middle of July?"

'Damn, he got me.'

With a roll of his heartless eyes, Seto moved closer to the tree. The only way to get Yami away from the tree would be to pull him. Satisfied, He slid his hands behind the younger teen's back – ending up in a rather intimate embrace – and began to pull. Unfortunately, the brunette had overlooked the very important fact that there was also _glue_ holding Yami's back to the tree.

"Hurry up!" Yami snapped, becoming impatient. He wasn't so sure that Seto being so close to him was good – or bad. Being held in an awkward embrace by the CEO was actually rather sweet, but the Pharaoh decided he would rather keep his tongue.

An uncomfortable silence followed the tri-haired teen's command. Slightly confused, and worried that Kaiba hadn't roared straight back in his face about being commanded, Yami continued "What now?"

"...My hands are stuck."

* * *

_There we are, I hope you enjoyed. Review for me, and give suggestions for G. I just had to do Flyers this time though._


End file.
